1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device for a roller conveyor, a roller conveyor equipped with said braking device and to a method for producing a braking device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to stop articles transported on a roller conveyor such as packets and the like at predetermined positions of a conveyor path, a roller conveyor is equipped with braking devices for decelerating or stopping predetermined conveyor rollers at a predetermined point of time. To this end, the document CH 414 455 discloses a braking device integrated into a conveyor roller of the roller conveyor. In this system, replacing or repairing the braking device is complicated, as the braking device must be removed from the conveyor roller.
To reduce the downtimes of a roller conveyor, there is a need for a braking device that is easy to replace.